An innovative technology for reprocessing hemodialyzers is proposed in this Phase I application. The technology has proven to be successful in removing biofilm from narrow dental tubing, in cleaning flexible endoscopic channels, and in restoring the flux of hollow fiber dialysis modules. Preliminary results with used hemodialyzers indicate that the technology can remove with high efficiency blood cells, as well as adsorbed and denatured proteins from the lumen and pores of hollow fibers. The study has two main specific aims: maintaining high total cell volume during multiple reprocessing and examining the capability of the technology to recover rejected dialyzers. The benefits of the research will include: higher reuse number per dialyzer, improvement in the clearance of beta-2- microglobulin in dialysis patients, and minimization of the side effects associated with long-term hemodialysis. The clinical assessment of the technology will be conducted in collaboration with Dr. R. Sherman at the Dialysis Clinic of UMDNJ. The assessment will constitute measurements of total cell volume, serum level of beta-2-microglobulin and relevant patient data. The research has the potential of solving the limitations of Renalin or other reprocessing agents with respect to the clearance of beta-2 microglobulin. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE